La Boda de mi mejor amigo
by Tere Cullen
Summary: en la boda de tu mejor amigo¿cuales serian los recuerdos mas bonitos que tienes de el? ¿cual sera el mas bonito de Bella?


_Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios , son de la maravillosa S. Meyer , yo solo juego con ellos para hacerles este OS ._

**La boda de mi mejor amigo **

Hoy era el suceso mas importante para mi mejor amigo : se casaba

Edward Cullen , mi mejor amigo , desde que éramos niños , con el que compartí sucesor importantes de mi vida , se casaba .

Estaba feliz por el , se lo merecía , tenia que ser feliz .

Me levante temprano , ya que Alice me obligo , aunque no le veía la necesidad , la boda era en la tarde , pero aun así Alice es Alice .

Me amarre mi cabello en una coleta , y me puse un deportivo son unas converse .

Baje y desayune fruta .

-Hola ma!-dije con entusiasmo

-hola nena –dijo poniéndome mi fruta

Desayunamos tranquilamente , mi mama había sacado algunas fotos del ático la noche anterior , y nos pusimos a verlas , había de cuando era niña , de cuando aprendí a nadar , y muchos recuerdos mas .

Después de ver todas esas fotos me despedí de mi mamà y tome las llaves de mi auto , ya que no quería que me matara antes de tener hijos!

Llegue a su casa después de veinte minutos , ya que había mucho trafico en Forks , ya que la mayoría asistirá a la boda del "doctor sexy de Forks" , si así era como le decían las enfermeras , pobres , no me imagino como se habrán sentido o tal vez si.

Flashback

Estaba en el consultorio de Edward , ya que tenia un poco de fiebre

-mm , ai Bella , tienes una infección-dijo , puse cara de horror , ya que odiaba estar enferma

El solo rio

-sabes no dejes que el novio te saque a pasear en un día lluvioso y son paraguas

Reí ante su comentario , seria imposible que no estuviera enterado que Salí con mi novio y los dos terminamos empapados

-se lo diré

Conversamos un rato , hasta que una enfermera entro y dijo

-lo esperan en la cafetería-dijo y salió

El solo se encogió de hombros y me iso una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera

Cuando llegamos todas la enfermeras y la mayoría de los doctores y doctoras estaban ahí

Me di cuenta de lo que iba hacer , y el se dio cuenta de mi expresión

-las enfermeras me acosan y ya me hartaron –me respondió y yo solo reí

Entramos a la cafetería y yo me fui a sentar en una silla

-mi hijo les tiene que decir algo –anuncio Carlisle con una gran sonrisa.

Edward respiro y soltó de golpe

-ME CASO!-grito

Todas las enfermeras tenían cara de WFT! , sus expresiones eran de odio y rencor , y ni que decir de sus miradas, daban mas miedo aun ,

Solté una risita , pobres , su acosado , iba a tener dueña .

Flashback

Después de anunciarles ese día la notica , todas salieron que echaban chispas , ese día fue gracioso hasta que Edward me dio mis medicamentos .

Entre en la casa y vi que mucha gente arreglaba cosas , ponían flores , en fin mucho rollo.

-BELLA TIENES UNA HORA DE RETRASO!-grito Alice

-lo ce estaba con mi mama

-bueno solo x eso estas perdonada –dijo y me arrastro a el cuarto de Edward

-quédate aquí , regresare para que te arreglemos , Rose Esme Tanya y yo , estaremos en el otro cuarto , regresare a arreglarte , descansa –diciendo esto se fue

Mire el cuarto de mi amigo , recordando .

Flashback

Tenia una semana de haber entrado a tercer grado , no tenia mucho tiempo viviendo aquí y la única amiga que tenia era Alice .

Entro el profesor de literatura y nos formo por pajeras .

Comenzó a mencionar los nombres , yo solo quería que me tocara Alice .

-Alice y –por favor a mi –Jasper

Ella salto de alegría , ya que Jasper se le hacia lindo .

Menciono otros nombres hasta que llego al mío .

-Bella y-vio su lista , mientras yo moría de nervios , -Edward

Edward , el hermano de Alice , nunca había hablado con el , ya que era tímida .

Vi como se levantaba y venia hacia mi , se sentó en el asiento de enfrente mío

-hola soy Edward –dijo estirándome su mano

-Bella-dijo estrechándola

-bonito nombre –sonrió

El profesor nos explico el trabajo que teníamos que hacer , era una biografía de la escritora o escritor de un cuanto y su obra mejor reconocida y de que se trataba esta .

Cuando el timbre sonó para el recreo , tome mis rancherita y Salí del aula.

Me senté en un banca frente a Alice ya que ella platicaba gustosa con Jazz .

-hola –dijo alguien a mi lado

Pegue un brinquito , para después de ver que el de mi lado era Edward

-lo siento si te asunte –dijo viendo su comida

-no te preocupes

Saque mi luch , que consistía en una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un juguito de manzana , mire a mi pastel feo , no es que no me gustara el chocolate , pero tampoco lo amaba

-no te gusta el chocolate –pregunto Edward

-no mucho ¿y a ti?-pregunte

-me encanta , pero me mandaron tartaletas de fresa –dijo haciendo cara de fuchi.

-no te gustan las fresas verdad-dije

-nop ¿a ti si?

-me encanta!-chille

Nos quedamos callamos un ratito hasta que el hablo

-y si cambiamos lunch , tu pastel de chocolate por mis tartaletas de fresa –dijo emocionado

-si!

Cambiamos nuestros luchs y los dos comimos gustosos

Cuando terminamos nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo

-mm este –pensó el –Bella quieres ir a mi casa mañana hacer el trabajo-dijo nervioso

Era raro , en el tiempo que llevaba ahí no había ido a la casa de nadie mas que a la mía

-mm le tengo que preguntar a mi mama –dije

-esta bien , me avisas mañana

Sonó el timbre y nos fuimos

Las cases fueron normales cuando sonó el timbre tome mi mochila y Salí al encuentro de mi mama .

-Bella!-grito alguien

Me voltee a ver quien me gritaba y vi a Edward corriendo hacia mi , cuando llego me extendió un papelito

-es el numero de mi casa , por si te dan permiso me avisas ok?

-okis!

Era la primera ves en mi vida que me daban un numero , escuche el claxon de coche de mi mama

Cuando llegue a mi casa le dije a mi mama lo del trabajo y ella acepto que fuera a casa de Edward a hacer el trabajo .

Cuando mi mamá me dio permiso fue corriendo hacia el teléfono y marque el numero que me dio

Sono tres veces y después alguien contesto

-Hola , residencia Cullen –dijo una mujer

-mmm , hola-dije nerviosa –esta Edward?- Pregunte

-claro ahora te comunico

Pasaron unos minutos y escuche al fin su voz

-hola?

-Edward , soy Bella , mi mama si me dio permiso!

-que bien! Entonces mañana nos vemos

-se , me voy chaito

-biie-dijo y colgó

.

A la hora de la salida me fui con Edward a su casa , nos había ido a traer su papa , me callo bien , y era simpático

Cuando entramos en su casa me llevo con su mama

-hola ma –dijo

-hola Eddi

Su mama volteo y vi que era muy bonita

-mm quien es esta linda niña –pregunto acercándose a nosotros

-ella es Bella , la niña de la que te hable-dijo el

-hola Bella –dijo dándome un besito en la mejilla –soy Esme la mama de Edward

-Hola señora –dije timida

Ella se puso tensa y luego dijo

-nada de señora mi niña , dime Esme , señora me ase sentir vieja , ¿acaso estoy vieja?-pregunto

Yo negué con la cabeza

-esta bien niños vallan hacer la tarea , en un rato les llamo para comer –dije

Nosotros asentimos con la cabeza y Edward me guio a lo que suponía yo era su cuarto

Cuando estábamos en el ultimo piso abrió la puesta de la izquierda y me dijo que entrara

Cuando entre me quede impresionada , su cuarto era muy bonito , tenia una cama grande , y un ventanal bonito .

-wow –dije

El no dijo nada y me iso sentarme .

Seguí mirando su cuarto , su cama tenia colchas azules , las paredes eran blancas , tenia una repisa de libros y de discos , un sofá chiquito y el ventanal , era hermoso , el ventanal cubría lo que debía ser una pared , tenia una hermosa vista al bosque , y al rio .

Flashback

Esa fue la primera vez que entre en este cuarto, no había cambiado mucho , solo que la cama era matrimonial , el sofá era mas grande .

Me recosté en la cama y de pronto comenzaron a escucharse las gotitas de lluvia , y puf! Se fue la luz .

Estaba casi oscuro , ya que estaba nublado , me levante y prendí la velita que reposaba en el buro derecho de la cama y me volví a acostar. Recordando la primera vez que me quede a dormir en esa cama.

Flashback

Esme dejo todos los teléfonos en el refri y nos dieron miles de indicaciones.

-nos vemos mañana , ya saben que hacer en caso… -no dejamos terminar a Esme

-en caso de un incendio , robo , o fractura –dijimos al unisono

-exacto , nos vemos niños –dijo Esme dándonos un beso a cada uno

-ma- protesto Edward –ya no somos niños ¡tenemos 16!

-lo se

-nos vemos hija-dijo mi mama –cuida de mi bebe Edward –le dijo mi mama

-claro que si –dijo Edward abrazándome

-adios hermanito , Bella-dijo Alice dándome un besito en la mejilla .

Vimos como se fueron y entramos en la casa.

Cenamos , vimos un película en su cuarto hasta que

-demonios!-maldijo Edward –se fue la luz

En ese memento la lluvia azotaba horrible y los truenos era horribles , yo empecé a temblar

No me gustaban los días así , me traían un mal recuerdo

A no entes de que me diera cuenta Edward y ya no estaba y yo me quede completamente sola

Me abrase las piernas tratando de calmarme , pero los recuerdos llegaban por si solos , esas horribles imágenes.

Empecé a sollozar y después a llorar , lloraba y lloraba

Vi una lucecita pero no le ice caso , solo veía esas horrendas imágenes .

-BELLA!-escuche

La lucecita se fue acercando hasta quedar del lado en el que estaba

-BELLA! QUE TE PASA!-pregunto Edward

No podía ni hablar los recuerdos inundaban mi mente .

-Bella por favor respóndeme , por favor ,- rogaba el

Como pude dije

-mi papa

-tu papa?-pregunto confuso

Llore mas fuerte

-tranquila Bella , no te pasara nada , yo estoy aquí contigo , no me ire –dijo

Poco a poco me fui calmando hasta que mi llanto seco , temblaba cada que azotaba un trueno , el solo me murmuraba que no pasaba nada , que estaba conmigo .

-ya estas bien?-pregunto

-un poco

-que paso?-pregunto

No dije nada por un momento

-paso hace años , pero me duele –dije

-Bella si no quieres decirlo no lo digas

-necesito , lo e guardado por años

Respire profundo mirando la velita

-cuando tenia tres casi recién cumplidos me enferme , tenia mucha temperatura , mi mama le dijo a mi papa , y el me llevo al medico , como vivíamos alejados de la ciudad , tenia que conducir una hora , cuando llegamos en doctor me reviso , y me dijo que me tenia que quedar en el hospital hasta esa noche , yo no quería , pero el doctor dijo que tenia una infección grave y que podía morir si no me atendían –le dije , lo sentí ponerse tenso pero me abrazo –me internaron y mi papa llamo a mi mama diciéndole que me tenia que quedar , mi mama le dijo que ella tenia que estar conmigo , pero mi papa se negó diciendo que era peligroso que ella fuese sola , y ella se quedo en casa , a mi durante el día me pusieron muchas medicinas en el suero y me obligaron a tomar mucha medicina , en la noche el doctor me dio de alta , y mi papa me metió al auto , aun recuerdo sus ultimas palabras _Te amo hija , eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida , recuerda que siempre estaré contigo TE AMO ¡ _después de esas palabras me dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso , el ultimo , cuando partimos a casa una fuerte lluvia , como esta caía , y los rayos eran horribles , yo solo me tapaba mis oídos , pero de pronto un rayo cayo cerca de nosotros tirando un gran árbol hacia la carretera , mi papa no pudo frenar y nos estampamos contra el árbol , no ce bien que paso después , pues me desmaye , cuando desperté vi a mi papa lleno de sangre con la cabeza en el volante , no asuste mucho , sentía que todo me dolía , pero no me importo , abrase como pude a mi papa , y lloraba diciendo que despertara , así pase horas hasta que la ayuda vino , después de eso no recuerdo , hasta no se cuantos días que desperté , vi a mi mama durmiendo , y recordé todo , empecé a alterarme y a preguntar como loca por mi papa , nadie me decía nada , solo veía a mi mama llorando y los doctores calmándome , después de calmarme mi mama me dio la peor de las noticias , _Hija tu papi esta muerto_ esa notica me desbasto , no comí por días , baje de peso , mi mama decidió venir a vivir en Forks y dijo que olvidara todo , pero no ,no puedo –termine y lo abrase

-tranquila ya paso –decia

-no no!-grite –por mi culpa mi papa esta muerto , si no me hubiera enfermado el aunque estuviera aquí , fue por mi culpa –grite mientras me paraba y me jalaba el cabello y lloraba de nuevo .

El se levanto y me abrazo , yo le abrase mas fuerte llorando

-ya paso Bella , no es tu culpa , tu papa solo quería lo mejor para ti , no tienes la culpa , si no fuera por el no te hubiese conocido , y no estarías aquí conmigo –dijo

En ese momento ya no sentía ese peso que lleve por años , me había liberado , Edward lo había echo

-gracias-dije

-de que Bell's –decía mientras me cargaba hasta la cama

Lo ultimo que vi ese día fue la luz de la vela

Flashback

Sentí una lagrimita , como desearía que mi papa estuviera aquí conmigo en este momento .

Me seque la lagrima que tenia en mi rostro diciendo

-Te quiero papi

Después de eso la luz llego y la lluvia ceso , apague la vela , le di el ultimo soplo .

Empecé a revisar el cuarto de mi amigo con la mirada , encontré un álbum de fotos

Comencé a darle vueltas mientras veía las fotos desde que nos conocimos, cuando me enoje con Edward por decirme que tenia pecas, otra donde nos regalaron un auto , en la playa , en Disney ….

Vi una donde jazz y Alice donde se daban un beso y Edward tenia cara de enojo

Flashback

Estábamos en el jardín de los Cullen , hay hacia sol , estábamos Jazz , Alli , Edward y yo , ya que Emm y Rose habían salido , yo estaba mojando a Edward , cuando vi a Alice y Jazz darse un beso , corrí por la cámara y les tome una fotos , cuando Edward se dio cuenta camino enojado hasta ellos y carrascapeo

Cuando ellos se voltearon , Jazz se puso rojo y Alice solo reía

-me pueden explicar eso –dijo Edward furioso

-emm este …-tartamudeaba Jasper

-porque estabas besando a mi hermanita!

Edward parecía enojado de verdad , parecía que le quería pegar a Jazz , el pobre solo puso cara de horror y juro que tenia las serias intenciones de correr , pero no lo izo

Esa escena era tan graciosa , que hasta Alice reía

De pronto Edward tenia un puño arriba , dejamos de reír y Alice puso cara de horror, Edward te dio un golpe sordo a Jasper y el callo , vi como Alice derramaba lagrimas , mientras maldecía a Edward , por haber golpeado a su novio.

Corrí hacia ellos y empecé a ponerme histérica no sabia que hacer , vi serias intenciones de Edward hacia Jazz.

-Edward no! –dije alterada

Vi como sus facciones se calmaban , camine hacia el y me puse de frente a el

-Pídele una disculpa a Jazz-le ordene

-Bella , pero el estaba…-no deje terminara

-besando a tu hermanita, lo se , pero no tenias ningún derecho a golpear a Jasper!-lo regañe

Vi como se apretaba en puente de la nariz

-Alice esta en todo su derecho , ella no te dice nada cuando te besas con Jessica –dije calmada-así que en este momento le pides una disculpa a Jazz

El cerro los ojos y entre dientes dijo

-lo siento-Jasper ya estaba de pie

-tranquilo hermano , yo aria lo mismo por Rose-dijo el

En ese momento me dieron unas ganas enormes de tener un hermano , el que me defendiera

En ese momento comenzó a llover y todos entramos en la casa , a excepción de Edward quien tomo las llaves de su Volvo y salió a toda velocidad .

Yo me quede en casa de Alice ya que teníamos que hacer el ensaño de de biología , y la ayude a curar a Jasper , ellos se quedaron en la sala y yo fui a adelantar el ensayo .

Jasper se fue a las once , y Edward aun no llegaba , lo bueno era que ni Esme ni Carlisle estaban en casa , o estuvieran histéricos , Alice y yo terminamos a las tres de la madrugada y Edward no llegaba , Alice estaba histérica pensando en que si algo malo le había pasado a su hermano , yo la calme .

Nos recostamos en su cama intentando dormir , pero ninguna de las dos lo logro , después de un rato ella se quedo dormida , yo no lograba conciliar el sueño .

Escuche ruidos raros en la sala así que asome mi cabeza por la puerta , y que escena me encontré!

Edward besando a la que se suponía era Jessica , la tocaba , decidí no ver ese espectáculo , así que me dormí .

.

.

Al día siguiente Alice y yo preparamos el desayuno , mientras desayunábamos en la cocina platicábamos muy gustosamente , hasta que oímos un golpe sordo , Alice y yo fuimos hasta la puerta de la cocina y vinos a Lauren tirada en el suelo , por lo que supuse se había caído , Alice y yo solamos una risita , no muy fuerte para que no nos oyera , vimos como salía por la pues y después nos echamos a carcajear

-wow , tu hermano a de ver estado muy borracho ¡POR DIOS LAUREN!-me reí

-lo se . lo se –decía Alice entre risas

-voy a verlo –dije

Sub las escaleras hasta su cuarto y lo vi quejándose en el suelo , me acerque a el

-la reseca es horrible cierto-dije mientras lo ayuda a acostarse en su cama

-mi cabeza me estalla Bella –dijo mientras tomaba su cabeza

Baje por unas pastillas y agua , cuando llegue a su cuarto le tendí la pastilla y el agua

-tómatela , te ara bien –dije , el me obedeció y se la tomo

Empecé a ver su cuarto , ya que estaba todo tirado , comencé a acomodar las cosas , hasta que me encontré algo feo .

-wow , se ve que anoche te divertiste –dije alzando la tanga roja

-IA DIOS ¡! No recuerdo nada!-exclamo

-jajaja , digamos que Lauren callo por las escaleras hace un rato –dije divertida

-LAUREN!-dijo exaltado

-sep

El se echo a la cama apretándose la cabeza, yo seguí con mi trabajo hasta que todo quedo igual , hasta que encontré algo mío

-esto es mío –dijo alzando la prenda

-lo se , te lo iba a devolver , lo dejaste la ultima vez que estuviste aquí –dijo aun apretándose la cabeza

Lo deje donde estaba , ya que no tenia donde guárdalo

-no se que aria sin mi mejor amiga –dijo levantándose y dándome un gran abrazo

-ni yo mejor amigo

Flashback

Después de unos días nos enteramos de que ellos no habían echo nada la esa noche , ya que mi amigo se quedo dormido antes .

Nos burlamos de el como por una semana .

Cerré el álbum y lo deje en su antiguo lugar

Mire el bosque desde el gran ventanal , era tan bonito , todo verde , algunos pajarito , escuche el rio , simplemente este lugar era especial . vi el reloj no había pasado mas de unas dos horas.

Escuche a alguien corriendo por el pasillo y pensé que era Alice , yo me senté el sofá de Edward , cuando estaban a punto de abrir una voz grito

-EDWARD CULLEN NO ENTRÉS EN ESE CUARTO-Alice-UN NO TERMINAMOS CONTIGO-seguía gritando

Imagine esa escena y era divertida

-No Alice , estas loca me das miedo! –decía mi amigo-ya estoy mas que listo –decía con voz de miedo

Iba a entrar pero creo que Alice no lo dejo

-BELLA AYUDAME ALICE ME QUIERE MATAR!-gritaba Edward

Reí pero no ice nada

-LO SIENTO , NO PUEDO CONTRA ALICE!

Escuche un no y después unos pasos , se habían ido , no había visto a Edward desde ayer , en el prado que habíamos encontrado en una de nuestras tantas excursiones de niños , y desde ese entonces siempre íbamos ahí .

Flashback

Estamos los dos recostados en el prado , hacia sol , era raro en Forks .

-nervioso-pregunte-mañana es el gran dia!

El se sentó y yo le imite

-no ,no creo , mi futura esposa esta mas nerviosa que yo –dijo sonriendo

-na! Lo dudo , pero si tu dices….

Rio , y de nuevo se acostó de nuevo y yo me recosté en su hombro

-es nuestro ultimo día juntos de mejores amigos-dije

-lo se, siempre recordare estos días

-yo también , dentro de muy poco tendrás unos mejores con tu esposa

-eso espero –dijo riendo

Lo que quedo de la tarde , recordamos nuestros mejores momentos , cuando nos conocimos , cada pelea nuestras , TODO.

Flashback

Ayer fue el ultimo día que lo vi , fue un lindo momento .

Abrí los ojos ya que los tenia cerrados , y solo por que Alice entro .

-Ya nos terminaron de arreglar Bella , me toca hacer mi magia –dijo entrado con su maleta de cosméticos y machas cosas

-sabes Alice , si por mi fuera me iría así como estoy

Ella rio ante mi comentario , Alice no había dejado que nadie me maquillara mi me peinara mas que ella , pues decía que la única que jugaba con su "Barbie" era ella .

Sentí como empezaba a peinar mi cabello , toma mechones de este , y asi paso mucho tiempo , después siguió con el maquillaje y mas tiempo aun

-LISTO!-dijo emocionada

Abrí los ojos y mire a Alice con una gran cara de alegría

-gracias All

-me siento orgullosa de mi trabajo-dijo fingiendo lagrimas

No había ningún espejo , por alguna razón había sacado todos los espejos

-confió en ti Alice

Ella rio y salió por la puerta yo me senté Alice entro a los pocos minutos dejando mi vestido en la cama .

Mi vestido era bonito , lo único que no me gustaba es que Alice eligió tocados rosas , pero eran pocos .

Me quite mi ropa quedando solo en la ropa interior , me puse el vestido ,con mucho cuidado para no arruinar el peinada , si no Alice me mataba , me puse los tacones , que eran bonitos , pero muy altos .

Termine de vestirme , y después Alice me ayudo a ponerme lo que me faltaba .

-Es hora! –chillo Rose

-salimos del cuarto y encontramos a todos los que pasarían por el pasillo

-ok todos saben sus posiciones! Antes ABRAZO A LA NOVIA!-chillo Esme

Todos dimos un paso y nos abrazamos ya que eran muchos para la novia, bajamos las escaleras, aunque casi caigo por los tacones .

Caminamos hasta la puerta que daba al jardín y comenzó la marcha nupcial , nos acomodamos cada quien paso , cuando llegue mi turno me puse nerviosa , no me gustaba las miradas en mi

Respira , paso ,respira-me repetía

Sentí como me miraban .

-tranquila no te Mirna , tal vez miran a Tanya – me decía mi conciencia

Rayos! Si por mi fuera no pasaba por eso y rodeaba a la gente para llegar a mi lugar! Pero Alice me obligo , bueno yo igual acepte.

Llegue a mi lugar y empezó la ceremonia , lo clásico , anillos , los votos , quien se interponga , están por su propia voluntad y…

-Los declaro marido y mujer –dijo al fin el padre – puede besar a la novia-dijo a Edward

El muy obediente lo iso , después vino las abrazos , el arroz , y el banquete .

Nos sentamos todos en los lugares que correspondientes , Edward dijo palabras de agradecimiento y el banquete comenzó .

El banquete era delicioso , la verdad , ya que yo ayude a escogerlo , y también con la boda , yo no quería pero Alice me obligo a que la ayudara con los preparativos.

La comida era Italiana y Francesa .

Cuando llego el postres vi que había un cambio en este , eran una rebanada de tartaleta de fresa con kiwi .

Mire a Alice para luego indicarme con la cabeza a Edward , el me guiño un ojo , yo en respuesta le sonreí .

Flashback

Era vacaciones y ni Edward ni yo teníamos nada que hacer ya que Alice se había ido a un curso de diseño .

-se me antojan unas fresas –dije

El iso cara de cuchi y luego dijo

-a mi un chocolate

Me senté y me puse a pensar , después se me vino una gran idea a la cabeza

-ya se y si asemos fresas con chocolate!-pregunte con emoción

El solo puso cara rara , lo tome de la mano hasta su cocina , comencé a buscar las cosas que necesitaríamos y las deje en la barra

Le entregue una caja de chocolate para derretir y el me miro con cara de WHAT?

-prepáralo-dije

-como?

-atrás vienes las instrucciones

Yo comencé a desinfectar las freses y el hacer el chocolate . cuando las freses estaban listan las puse en un recipiente y saque dos platitos

-Ya esta!-informo Edward poniendo en chocolate a un lado de donde puse las fresas , me remangue las mangas y me puse un delantal como el de Edward

Comencé a bañar las fresas , con el chocolate

-chispas de chocolate o nuez?-pregunte

-chispas

Espolvoree varias fresas con la chispas y otras con nuez

-esta rico-dijo Edward comiendo su fresa

-si , es un buena combinación de lo que nos gusta –dije comiéndome la ultima

Flashback

Termine mi tarta y el pastel llego , no me lo acabe ya que ya había comido mucho dulce , pero estaba delicioso .

Y así paso una rato , hasta que fue el baile de los novios .

Empezó a sonar Everything I Do La canción fue lenta , perfecta . Después de ellos todos se pusieron a bailar , la música suave , movida y de todo el repertorio que quiso Alice . Yo ya no podía mas , me senté junto con Alice y Rose -hola-dijeron al unisonó -hola-dije yo sentándome -haha , ya te cansaste Bellita?-pregunto Rose riendo -saben , si no fuera obligatorio que estuviera aquí , estaría en una gran cama en este momento-reclame -lastima –dijo Alice Estuvimos platicando mucho tiempo hasta que sentí una un persona atrás mio -bailamos-pregunto Edward estirándome una mano La tome y me llevo hasta la pista , mientras sonaba I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing , con esa canción , con la misma que bailamos por primera vez . Flashback Hoy era el baile de graduación , al el cual Alice me obligo a ir con mi mejor amigo . Me puse el vestido azul que Alice me obligo a usar , ella me peino y me maquillo naturalmente. Después de fui con Edward a el baile , nos sentamos ya que ninguno de los dos quería bailar Conversamos con Angela , Ben , Mike , Tyler , reímos , contamos nuestras semana etc . El se levanto por unas bebidas , yo me quede hay viendo como mis amigos bailaban con sus parejas . Comenzó a sonar I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing vi a Edward sentarse y pasarse varias veces las manos por su bronce cabello. -quieres bailar Bella?-era la primera vez que el me pregunta eso en toda la noche En respuesta me pare , lo tome de la mano y comenzó nuestro nuestro baile. Flashback -recuerdas ese día verdad?-pregunto -si -te vez hermosa ¿te lo he dicho?-pregunto -no , pero gracias –dije abrazándolo mas Terminamos de bailar esa canción y así seguimos con otras pocas , hasta que ya no aguante mis pies . Me fui a sentar ya que no aguantaba mis pies , me recargue en el respaldo de la silla , No se como Alice y Rose no se cansaban con eses tacones , tenían bailando casi toda la noche . -Bella-dijo una voz familiar -Ang-dije emocionada abrazándola -tu ahijado quería verte –dijo con su pequeño bebe en brazos Lo tome yo ahora , mi ahijado , y el de mi amigo , los dos nos habíamos ofrecido . -hola nene , me extrañaste?-pregunto al pequeño niño de no mas de dos años El empezó a reír , el sonido mas dulce que escuche , su sonrisa . -dentro de poco , te llevare a comprar muchos juguetes , sabes tu padrino quiere que su hermosa esposa te de alguien con quien jugar –le dije De nuevo volvió a reír Estuve un rato jugando con el , hasta que Ben , el esposo de mi amiga Angela , dijo que su hermoso hijo tenia que dormir , me despedí de ellos . Sentí que algo me faltaba en mi mano izquierda , el pequeño pesito que llevo por años en esa mano , con desesperación comencé a buscar y la encontré tirada , la recogí , y me la intente poner , pero no pude . -te ayudo-dijo esa aterciopelada voz Me la puso y me sonrió , como la primera vez . Flashback Nuestras mamas nos había llevado al parque ,por que estábamos aburridos . Edward y yo nos fuimos a sentar en en una pequeña colina , retrancados en un arbolito. Vi como Edward se ponía rojito , eso era tierno en el. Saco dos cajitas de su bolsa y me tendió una . Lo mire confusa , no sabia lo que había , el abrió las dos cajitas , dentro habían dos pulseritas , muy bonitas , la que me tendió tenia una mariposita y la de el una parte lisa -de que es?-pregunte -nuestra pulserita de la amistad, de mejores amigos , nunca no las quitaremos!-dijo con una sonrisita -nunca!-jure -nunca! Un pacto de niños , un bonito pacto , el demostró ser mi mejor amigo en tan solo tres meses de conocerlo. -mira lo que dice atrás de la mariposa –dijo feliz Lo obedecí , casi lloro cuando vi nuestras iniciales ahí . -la mía tiene lo mismo –dijo mostrándome la suya -gracias-dije abrazándolo _Fin Flashback _ Ese pacto , nuestro pacto nunca se ha roto , siempre a sido mi mejor amigo . Tuvimos que cambiarlas muchas veces, conforme crecíamos. Cuando me dijo que las pulseras eran de oro blanco casi me infarto , pero dijo que su mama las había cambiado ya que las que el iso eran de macarrones de colores . Reí ante ese comentario y el lo noto -los macarrones a?-dijo riendo igual -sep , pero fue lindo , el detalle es lo que importa-dije El rio , y me mostro la suya -nunca-repitió la misma palabra de nuestro pacto -nunca!-dije y lo abrase Platicamos un rato y conforme el tiempo pasaba , vi como todos se estaba yendo , solo quedaban unas pocas personas . Me levante y camine , llegue a mi destino, cuando entre en ese cuarto , era todo hermoso , las tres paredes de cristal dando una vista al el bosque y al rio , pero no se que tenia , que ese lugar , desde hace poco concibió un brillo especial . El cuarto del piano de Edward , donde todo esto comenzó , me senté en el banquito . y pase mis manos por las teclas , mirando aun el bello paisaje. Sentí como me abrazaban por la cintura . -disfrutando del paisaje Señora Cullen-dijo Edward -ahora que tu estas aquí , veré un paisaje mucho mejor Señor Cullen –le dije Se sentó a un lado mío y empezó a tocar una canción muy hermosa cuando termino , lo bese , como esa vez. Flashback Edward me dijo que estuviera en su casa a las ocho de la noche , me prepare , y me fui a su casa. Cuando llegue las luces de la casa estaban apagada indicando que no había nadie , estaba a punto de irme cuando alguien me llamo -Señorita Bella , el joven Edward lo espera en el cuarto del piano –me dijo un señor con traje Obedeci sus ordenes y camine hasta el cuarto del piano Cuando abrí había miles de pétalos rojos en el suelo y la el cuarto estaba iluminado por velas rojas , comenzó a sonar el piano y lo vi ahí , a Edward tocando un piano , que a diferencia del anterior era negro , de cola , hermoso Había un sillón blanco alargado , como el de los SPA , me recosté en el , mientras ese dulce sonido inundaba mis oídos , el sonido dulce . Lo escuche por varios minutos , hasta que acabo y empezó la nana que me escribió , la escuche mirándolo fijamente . Termino la canción y el tomo una rosa roja mientras se me acerco Me iso levantarme quedando de pie frente a el , vi como se puso de rodillas -Bella , desde que te conocí te he amado sin cesar , hemos compartido juntos alegrías , tristezas , te amo mas que a mi propia vida , siempre te amare , quisiera formar mi vida contigo ¿Isabella Swan me arias el grande honor de casarte conmigo?-dijo Espere esa pregunta por años , desde antes que supiéramos que era eso . -Claro!-dijo besándolo Flashback -Te Amo!-le dije -Yo mas mi Bella Lo abrase y el me entrego un rosa , como la del día que me pidió matrimonio -Siempre serás mi mejor amigo –dije -tu siempre serás mi mejor amiga , pero desde ahora seras mucho mas , mi esposa , mi amante , la madre de mis hijos –me dijo mi Edward dándome un beso -bueno , tenemos una luna de miel para intentarlos –dije sonriendo -bueno Bella ahora que somos esposos y todo el mundo se ha ido , creo que deberíamos ir a disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel –dijo repartiendo besos por mi cuello -yo también lo creo-dije -EDWARD , BELLA , RAPIDO O PERDERAN UN AVION Y SE QUEDARAN A ESCOMBRAR LO DE SU BODA!-grito Alice interrumpiendo nuestro momento -y a disfrutar sin Alice-dijo el riendo -Te Amo Edward -Te amo Bella Nos dimos un beso , disfrutando de nuestro momento , uno de miles que habría.

Mi primer One-shot! Primero : GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LO LEYERON! En verdad significa mucho para mi Bueno qien adivino que la novia era Bella desde el principio! ! Los q lo isieron mis respetos ¡! I los q no se esperaron que acabaría asi , o se esperaron a una Bella impidiendo una boda! Bueno espero que les alla gustado! Merece Review! Bzos! ChicaSagaCrepusculo


End file.
